Hot Summer
by errorusername
Summary: "Blue sky… Jiggling boobs… Clear sea… Jiggling asses… And yet… Why is the one sitting beside me… You?" "Hn. It can't be helped, right? Dobe…" (Despite the season we are in, I write a summer story, enjoy... YAOI.)


AN : I write a story about summer despite the real season we are in, sorry ^^;

Warning : Not for those homophobic people.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Blue sky… Jiggling boobs… Clear sea… Jiggling asses…"

It was summer at the beach as a blonde hair male with blue eyes as the sky named Naruto, was sitting on a mat wearing an orange swim trunks with binocular in hands under a huge parasol to prevent them from the glaring sun. Well, not really for them but rather to the person beside him. Naruto said as he slid the binocular down and continued.

"And yet… Why is the one sitting beside me… You?"

"Hn. It can't be helped, right? Dobe…" said a smirking Sasuke with a fan in hand, fanning himself beside the blonde man, wearing a black swim trunks.

What Sasuke hated in life other than fan-girls, was the summer. He knitted his eyebrows in annoyance as he continued to blow him some good wind by his favorite fan.

"Itachi suddenly proclaimed that it was summer vacation and dragged us along."

"Then it's not my fault that people are gathered around."

"Half of that is your crew's fault."

"Ugh, after no break from this heat, I'm stuck by the stink of mayo. Can't you take off?"

"You take off! This is my spot."

"But parasol rental cost too much."

"I'm going to swim a little." Said Naruto as he got up, ready to jump to the water.

"With your equipment, you'll sink like an anvil!"

The two argued and headed toward the water as Konohamaru and Moegi somewhere were looking at the two's antics and shook their head.

"They are at it again…" said Konohamaru, deadpanned.

"Adults are so immature." Moegi added.

Meanwhile…

"We can't compete if you are not even swimming, Dobe…" Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto with buoy over his body.

"Teme! I will show you my swimming technique!" Just like that, Naruto let go the buoy that was supporting him and he disappeared inside the water.

"He.. Hey…" Sasuke gulped as he saw bubbles on the water. A splash and a hand appeared inside the water.

"I'M D… DROWNING!" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and hugged him in tight embrace like his life depended on the other guy.

"D.. DOBE! YOU IDIOT! W… WAIT, LET GO!"

"I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!" Naruto repeated again and again as he hugged Sasuke even tighter. He put his legs over Sasuke's waist and unconsciously grinding his member to the paler man.

Sasuke gulped.

"Dobe, don't cling to me like that!" Sasuke yelled under a whispered.

"Please, Sasuke… Get me to the beach!" Naruto said as he still wrapped his whole body to Sasuke.

_'Damn, what is this? What's with the situation?' _Sasuke thought as he held Naruto's legs to prevent the blonde from falling and to reduce the weight from his shoulders._ 'Huh, what is this… It is really exciting… Is this the suspension bridge effect?'_

Meanwhile…

_'Huh? What is it? It is really stimulating… Is this the exhausting penis effect?'_ Naruto thought as he rest his head on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke… I'm… Hard…"

"Huh? Wait! We are going to the beach!"

"Let's jerk off, neh?"

"You, cut it out already!"

"Why? You seem to be hard as well…" Naruto stared him in the eye…

_'Damn those eyes, I can't help it…' _Sasuke gulped.

The two found a rock where they were hidden by that so Naruto could lean on it as Sasuke pinned him down. They were waist deep as the two jerked off by pumping their cocks together.

Not waiting for too long, Naruto came first.  
"Sorry, I came first! Ah… It's been awhile… Huh? Sasuke? What are you-"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet…" Sasuke said as he spread the blonde's legs apart.

"This is the sea! With salt water…! Eh? W… Wait! That is…!"

Sasuke didn't listen as he just put Naruto's legs around his waist and then he put his big cock on the other male's ass.

"Sasuke… Wait… The water is… It's g-going in!"

"Shut up, Dobe… It's okay, don't worry…"

"It's not!"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored him as he put both his hands on Naruto's hips and started to thrust his cock in and out.

"It hurts! Wa… Wait!" With hands around Sasuke's shoulders, he started to push him away.

Sasuke just smirked as he went to whisper on the tan ear.

"Dobe… If you don't hold onto me, you'll drown…" he licked the tan ear after that and he held the tan torso and continued thrusting.

"Ugh… Damn it…"

Sasuke kept thrusting in and out as Naruto cling onto Sasuke even tighter. The sound of water splashing, moaned, and groaned filled the air.

"Sasuke… Can we go back already?"

"That's not possible… For a while…"

"Why…" Naruto asked as Sasuke kept thrusting. "Nh… Ah…"

"I haven't had enough yet…"

"Ah… Nh… Aaahh…"

"And…"

"Hn? Nhaahh…"

"There is no sign of your swim trunks anywhere…"

"Eh? SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

OWARI…

XD


End file.
